The present invention relates to cord management kits. More specifically, the present invention provides one or more base members removably affixed to a planar member, wherein the base member includes a lower side and an upper side. The lower side comprises a fastener configured to removably secure the base member to a surface, and the upper side includes a clip comprising a pair of opposing arms composed of a padded material, wherein the arms form a gap and are configured to receive a cord therethrough, and are additionally biased toward one another such that pressure is exerted against the sides of the cord received through the gap.
Portable electronic devices such as cells phones require a charging cord connected to a wall outlet or other power source in order to recharge the battery. Unfortunately, when an individual removes the the cell phone or other device from the charging cord, the cord will often fall off the table, desk, or surface upon which it was previously resting. In this way, the cord may become lost, or fall into an area that is difficult to reach, leading to frustration from the individual. Additionally, this can be especially dangerous when using a cord in an automobile. Further, if the individual is using the cord in an area with multiple different cords, it can be difficult to determine which cord is the correct cord to use without organizing every cord available. Thus, an improved cord management kit is desired to allow individuals to secure a cord or cable in a desired position.